An Inability to Knock
by JoshGrobanite97
Summary: With Merlin seemingly unable to knock before entering, he finds Arthur in a rather compromising position one day. Sexytimes ensue. Switching perspectives.


**AN: I don't own Merlin though it would be quite fun to.**

**Switches perspectives from Arthur to Merlin and back.**

**This is my first fanfic, so con-crit please, I'm new to the site and couldn't figure out chapters or anything so it's in blob form. Couldn't figure out how to find a beta so it's only been read by me. Possibly more to come, who knows. Please review!**

_Arthur_

Anyone could tell that Merlin was from a small village. In Camelot, you knocked. No exceptions, no qualifiers. It was just something that you did. The servants more than anyone were expected to knock, and that was how you could tell Merlin didn't grow up there.

You see, Merlin had this awful habit of just walking into a room. He tended to forget about knocking or just feel that he was above it, no one could really tell which.

Merlin's habit had gotten him into some interesting fixes over time, don't even mention the incident with Morgana around Uther. A smarter individual would have learned from it.

I should have seen it coming, really I should have, knowing firsthand how Merlin was about knocking, but I was relying on the other thing he was good at, running late.

I can't quite tell you how it started, I can't pinpoint the moment when I realized that I wanted Merlin, but once I wanted him I couldn't stop. He started invading my dreams, stubborn bugger that he is.

Sometimes I just couldn't get him out of my head. He has a great personality and isn't scared to put me in my place. And have you seen his eyes? I mean damn. And so the dreams started, the dreams where he wanted me as badly as I wanted him. The dream that morning involved him deciding not to take any more of my crap, and taking control of the situation. I woke part way through, harder than I'd ever been.

He'd had me in his hand, moving slowly up and down my cock, teasing me, trying to make me beg him. I couldn't leave myself like this; I had to finish what Merlin had unknowingly started. Besides, I had time.

* * *

_Merlin_

I actually woke up early this morning. I'm not sure why, probably my subconscious wanting to see Arthur, to touch him while helping him dress. I've been infatuated almost since I met him, once I realized he wasn't just a prat.

I decided to head down to wake him early, better a few minutes early than half a second late. He'd have my head for being late. I stopped by the kitchens and grabbed his breakfast so that I could head up and see him. Right before I opened the door I heard Arthur say my name. He almost moaned it, like he was in pain. I quickly opened the door and walked in with the tray, hoping he was ok.

Arthur's eyes flew open and we both froze; him with his hand around his cock and my name on his lips, and me in his doorway, breakfast in hand. Suddenly he grabbed for a blanket and I put down the food while apologizing and walking towards him.

"I'm sorry Sire, I should have knocked."

"Get out!" Not likely.

"But,"

"Out! Now, Merlin!" I turned around and closed the door before going over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Merlin, I know you're incompetent, but I shouldn't need to explain the term 'get out'!"

"I understand it, but I'm ignoring it to figure out what just happened." I said with overly patronizing patience.

"Oh for God's sake Merlin, you really are hopeless if you couldn't tell what that was!"

"I meant why you were saying my name." I'll be damned if that wasn't what he was saying.

"I wasn't." He quickly denied. Oh sure. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I started to pull the blanket away from him when my hand accidently brushed his still-hard cock. He moaned low and long. I felt the heat coiling in my belly as my cock hardened at the noise.

* * *

_Arthur_

"Merlin," I couldn't help it as his name came out. My eyes closed as I pictured his face. I almost said it again, 'Mer' already formed on my lips – then the door opened. I quickly opened my eyes – praying I hadn't heard that correctly – and froze, hand still on my cock. Suddenly I could see Merlin's face perfectly clearly.

"I'm sorry Sire, I should have knocked." Oh, God.

"Get out!" I all but yelled.

"But,"

"Out! Now, Merlin!" God, why couldn't he just leave?

"Merlin, I know you're incompetent, but I shouldn't need to explain the term 'get out'!"

"I understand it, but I'm ignoring it to figure out what just happened." The one time I didn't want him to stand up to me.

"Oh for God's sake Merlin, you really are hopeless if you couldn't tell what that was!"

"I meant why you were saying my name."

"I wasn't." I knew I was trouble. The blanket started to move, why was he trying to take the blanket? His hand was moving up, he was about to hit my "Ohhhhhhhh." All of a sudden he was kissing me, hot and passionate and wanting. But even with the passion of the kiss I could tell he was inexperienced, and decided to take charge, opening my mouth and running my tongue along his lips until was moaning and parted his lips to let me enter.

I drove my tongue into his mouth, exploring and tasting. Suddenly he was sucking on my tongue and I gasped as I started to pull away, anymore and he'd be needing to change my sheets.

"Jesus," I muttered. Merlin looked nervous.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"God no, you're doing everything too well. I can't last like this Merlin." I looked at him with desperation and more than a little shame, due to the fact that I nearly came from just kissing – like a thirteen year old on their first time. He looked back at me incomprehensively then down at my swollen cock and understanding dawned in his eyes.

"Let me," he whispered, "Let me make you cum." I barely even remember how it happened, but I was kissing him again, rough, wet, and desperately. He wrapped those long fingers around my cock and I moaned into his mouth. He tried sucking on my tongue again and smiled against my lips as he felt my cock twitch in his hand.

* * *

_Merlin_

God, kissing him felt so good, so right. At this point I was almost as hard as he was. With his tongue in my mouth I went on instinct and started sucking on it, I didn't even realize I could get harder until he gasped the way he did. But then he was pulling away and I lost the amazing heat of his mouth. I started freaking out, just a bit, realizing that I'd just kissed him without his permission, he could have me beheaded, or worse; be disgusted with me that I got banished.

"Did I do something wrong?" I managed to stutter out.

"God no, you're doing everything too well. I can't last like this Merlin." He looked desperate and ashamed. I couldn't figure it out. Last? Like what? My eyes darted back down to his cock against my will and suddenly I understood what he meant.

"Let me," I whispered, my voice not working fully, "Let me make you cum." Then he was kissing me again, all tongue, teeth, and passion, as I slowly wrapped my fingers around his cock. He moaned against my lips and I decided to be evil and suck on his tongue again. I smiled against him when I felt his cock jump as I did.

Then he was pressing against me, rolling us over, so that he could pin me under him. It was my turn to gasp as I relished the warm weight on top of me, the feel of his hard length digging into my stomach. I rocked my hips up, trying for the friction I wanted. Our cocks brushed and we both groaned, then laughed at our identical reactions.

I ran my hands along Arthur's chest, exhaling a murmur of his name, loving the feeling of his tightly muscled body. When my fingers encountered his nipples I paused, rolling them between my fingers and teasing the area around them lightly with my nails. His breath hitched and he pushed his hips down to make our cocks meet again. Arthur planted his hands on either side of my head, rutting against me in earnest. I twined my fingers into his hair as he kissed me again and started kissing down my neck, stopping to suck bruises in some spots. I thrust my hips up to meet every one of his downward strokes, moaning breathily.

"God... Merlin. So close. Wanted this... So long." Arthur panted.

"Me too," I whispered, "Come for me Arthur. Paint me, make me yours."

"Oh god, Merlin." he sped up.

"I want you to cum on me Arthur, I want to feel it, taste it. Taste you." I whispered filthily in his ear.

"Merlin!" He shuddered and came on top of me, as I writhed against him and came, mixing our seed. I reached down, swiping a finger through our cum; I brought it slowly up to my mouth and sucked all the bitter cum off while staring at Arthur with lust filled eyes. He groaned and rolled off of me, "You're going to kill me Merlin." I laughed, and we gradually got up to wash each other, ready to face the day together.


End file.
